just for fun
by dogtar
Summary: i dont onw any of the cis first time right ing please be kind


A baffoling case was before them and they all knew that was peolpe were dissappering and only a bussiness card was left with only these words JUST FOR FUN

grissiom was in his office reading case files when cathrine knocked on his door

hi. Cathrine said got anything

oh hi cathrine. He looked up at her and took off his glasses and set them down on his desk and rubbed his eyes. nothing all we got is these two cards no prints no nothing.

And we got three missing people.

Just then the phone rang.

Grissiom here he said .

Ok , be right there, cathrine grab your kit and grab nick.

Ok what was that she asked before leaving the office .

Looks like we found two of the missing people in this case .

The look in his face at that moment she knew this was not going to be good.

Soon after getting the call the threee csi's were appoaching the scene. Hey jim what do you got

body dump as he pointed down the side of a small hill just off the side of the road. 

How do you know these are the peolpe on the case we are working on nicked asked he before starting down the hill.well jim explained because the drivers license.

Grissiom looked at him puzzled. Jim said guess the person who we are looking for wanted you to know that this is their work. Jim who found te bodies cathrine asked looking around at the groupe of people. Jim pointed his finger at a lady holding a small dog she did he said then looking in his book mrs.cathy carter.she said she was letting her dog do his duties when she heard him barking and went to see what it was then she called the police.

Cathrine you can talk to her nick and i will check the bodys. Ok i'll be right with you 

excuse me mrs. Carter my i have a word with you carthine asked

when did you let your dog out. It was just before 7:30 i remembered jeperody was just about to start. Did you see any cars or anything, or hear anything, no i didnt see and thing and the only thing i could hear was him barking. I went and got my flash light its dark over ther when i found him i picked him up and used my light to see if i could see what he was baking at thats when i saw them i really couldnt see good so i moved closer and thats when i saw it waspeople they didnt move when a asked them if they were ok thats when i went back and called the police.

Thank you cathrine said. As cathrine made her way to the scene she was looking at the ground shineing her light on the ground as she walked. Too many tire tracks where visible as she thought as she made her way down the hill nick and grissiom where checking the bodies.

Cathrine came closer and bent donw next to nick and placing her hand on his shoulder. With that nick jumped and spun around .DO DO THAT HE YELLED! Grissiom let a little chuckle out and smiled. Sorry cathrine said. Nikc caught his breath did you find out and thing no she didnt hear or see anything cathrine said. Well we will be able to get more done once we get these bodies back to the lab. Just as david showed up and slowly but carefully but the bodies in the body bag.

Back at the lab they went to the morge, and met dr. Robins as he looked up at the three csis approaching him, good timming i was just about to start. How long have they been dead nick asked. Well looks like the male has been dead longer than the female. How do you know that aksed nick. rigger is more prnounced it the male than the female hes been daed for about three days and the female less then twentyfour hours. I will be able te tell you more after i cut them open and give you a cause of death.

Thank you al grission said and the three went up to the labs.

As soon as the elevator door open he could hear the music blearing he closed his eyes and walked down the hall to the lab. He went over to gregs stero and turned the muic off.

Greg jumped up and shouted HEY DONT TOUCH!!

Grissiom looked at the young lab tech excuse me what was that with a stern face and bunring eyes.

Uhoh greg swallowed hard and looked at the floor sorry i thought were someone else. Greg if you cant play your music at a normal tone you wont have any music at all you got that.

Greg shook his head and said yes sir.

Grissiom left the lab.

Sara and warrick came into the break room looking arould she said to warrick looks like its just me and you. Sorry sara i got to get my stuff to trace and the hit the showers . Sara was aking nick if he wanted to go get some thing to eat sorry a already did that when she hear his voice ill go with you sara and she winced and turned around to see the smiling face of on other than greg hmm no thanks greg and as she tried to step around him, please im hungry and your hungry and ill pay he said trying to put his charm in please ok you win. Grission looked at sara and said what did he win. Before sara could answer greg jumped we are going to take break togther he ran down the hall let me get my coat.

Grissiom said with a smile thank you sara now he not in my hair and the scowl on her face was what he like to see.

Greg we are taking my car im not letting you drive who knows where we will end up.

Can i put on the raido he asked her, no she replyed judt sit there and be quiet.

Soon they were at the reatraunt sara parked her car on the side of the building and they went in side and got a table. Well she was thinking this isnt too bad after they ate greg paid the bill sara told greg i got to use the restroom ok i will be right out greg shook his head. As he approched saras car there was a van parked hehind saras car greg went to the drive and said excuse me we will be leaving and pointed at saras car greg could not move between the cars an decided to go around the van when he was right behind the van the door swong opened and he was thrown into a parked car and his head hit the car as he tries to get up the person covered his mouth with a rag and greg started to fell him self get sleepy and the man dragged him into the van .as sars approched and looked at her car and then looked for greg excuse me have you seen a young man he was to meet me at me car he shook his head no and sara made her way to the back of the van thats when she saw the blood on the car and she took out he cell phone the van doors open and took her by surprise as he pulled her into the van she saw greg with a deep cut over his eyebrow as she tried to struggle she was also smelling the rag that was used on greg and soon she was asleep.

Back at the lab grissiom was going over the reports that dr. Robins had given him warrick came into grissioms office and was just a little pissed. Grissiom looked up and said can i help you warrick. Where is she . Who grissiom asked. Sara she went to lunch with greg. Well that was four hous ago.

Grissiom looked up did you try paging her or her cell phone . At least 4 time warrick said.

Nick did sara say where her and greg where going on break. Nick seemed to think and rugged hic chin i think that new sub shop the one next to the flower shop. Thank you nick grissiom replyed.

As they approached the sub shop and parked in the front grissiom and warrick went to the side of the building and saw saras car as the went to the car and looked in side his eyes opened wide he took a pair of gloves that he always kept them in his pocket as warrick watched he slowly opened

the door and took some thing out of the front seat as he and warrick read it.

JUST FOR FUN


End file.
